No quites el sello Rin
by FERSAW
Summary: La joven Rin estaba un dia buscando unas flores muy especiales en el bosque, de la nada un perro extraño llama su atencion y algo la guia un lugar peligroso. Ella jamas olvidará el terro que ese dia vivió


**No quites el sello Rin**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la bella aldea oculta de las hojas. Ese día cierta chica de cabello color marrón oscuro y ojos del mismo color, deambulaba tranquila y alegre por los bosques, su nombre es Rin Nohara, ella viene de esa aldea oculta entre las hojas, sin embargo, esta pequeña está aún muy lejos de poder enfrentarse a algo como lo que ese día vería.

Rin saltaba entre los arboles con gran agilidad, propia de un shinobi, avanza rápidamente hasta divisar pequeño arroyo entre los árboles y rocas, allí la chica decide bajar al suelo, lo que busca son unas plantas muy especiales llamadas Rosas de Sueño, plantas tan bellas como raras, solo crecen en este bosque, El Bosque del Sueño.

– Por fin las encontré – Se dijo así misma esbozando una gran sonrisa. Tranquilamente se pone a recogerlas – Con ellas podré preparar un ungüento muy bueno para Kakashi y Obito.

Sin que Rin se diera cuenta una rara criatura salió de entre los arbustos colocándose detrás de ella en una forma demasiado silenciosa. Ella siente que es observada y vuelve su mirada hacia atrás. Divisa a un perro, un perro de pelaje oscuro como la misma noche, la criatura no parece agresiva, pero sus ojos, esos ojos rojos tan penetrantes que se clavan en los de Rin.

– Hola perrito – Dijo ella, aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, su cuerpo presentía algo, un leve escalofrió la recorrió al momento de hablar – ¿Estas, estas perdido? – Su voz tembló un poco ante la fija mirada del can.

De la anda el perro simplemente se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre los arbustos. Ella pudo sentir un alivio momentáneo, hasta que – Rin – Se escuchó entre los arbustos, era una voz conocida para ella.

– ¿Kakashi? – Cuestionó buscando con la mirada a su amigo, pero no podía ver donde estaba.

– Rin, ven, sígueme encontré algo – Se volvió a escuchar al tiempo que una sombra se movía entre los arbustos.

– Kakashi, espera – Alegó comenzando a seguir a lo que pensaba era su compañero. Sin embargo, por más que ella corría no lo alcanzaba solo lo veía moverse rápidamente entre los árboles y llamarla una y otra vez – Kakashi, espera, no corras tan rápido, no puedo alcanzarte – Decía la chica.

Al final terminó por llegar a un pequeño descampado a la mitad del bosque, había allí solo un gran y viejo árbol que en su parte inferior tenía un pequeño altar y en este había un jarrón, uno viejo y de color gris que tenía un gran sello en este.

– ¿Kakashi? – Notaba que su amigo no estaba en ese lugar, miraba en todas las direcciones – Kakashi esto no es gracioso ¿Dónde estás? – Un sentimiento de temor comenzaba a formarse dentro de ella.

Kakashi no está allí, quizás nunca lo estuvo ¿Entonces, a quien siguió Rin? – Será mejor que me vaya de aquí, este lugar no me gusta – Se dispuso a irse.

– Hola, Rin – Se hoyó una nueva voz.

Era la voz de un hombre claramente, pero no era una que ella conociera. La joven ninja volvió la mirada hacia donde venia esa voz, que era desde ese extraño altar. Allí había un hombre sentado, dicho sujeto viste un kimono negro que se ve bastante desgastado y sucio, está descalzó y en sus tobillos se pueden ver uno viejos y oxidados grilletes, así como también en sus muñecas, su rostro es cubierto, de momento, por un sombrero de paja que al estar inclinado cubre su cara, pero se puede ver su larga cabellera gris, muy desaliñada y seca.

– ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? – Cuestionó nerviosa y sorprendida.

– Yo conozco el nombre de todos los que vienen por aquí. Me alegra mucho que a los jóvenes de estos tiempos les guste venir a mi hogar a dar un paseo – Respondió con una voz que sonaba amable y relajada.

– ¿Su hogar? Jamás oí que alguien viviera aquí – Se extrañó por eso, cosa que solo aumentaba su desconfianza.

– Claro que sí, yo he vivido aquí por 250 años, Rin, y te he visto caminar por aquí muchas veces con tus amigos, Kakashi, Obito y tu maestro, Minato. Es la primera vez que te veo venir sola, así que decidí que quería saludarte – Rió un poco, una risa inquietante pues trataba de sonar amigable, pero no lo lograba.

– Señor, estas bromas no son graciosas, es imposible que alguien viva 250 años. Será mejor que me vaya – La situación se tornaba demasiado rara, era mejor que ella se fuera lo antes posible.

– Espera, Rin. Antes de irte me gustaría pedirte un favor – Dio un salto y bajó del altar – ¿Podrías por favor retirar el sello de ese jarrón? – Lo señaló con su mano.

– No creo que sea buena idea – Se negó retrocediendo – Es mejor dejarlo así, si está sellado debe ser por una buena razón.

– Por favor, Rin, te lo pido como un amigo. Retira el sello del jarrón, por favor – El tono amable del sujeto comenzaba a desaparecer, como si se desesperara.

– Usted y yo no somos amigos – Su instinto le decía que no se quedara, y no lo haría, se dispuso a irse de una vez.

– ¡No te iras niña! – Gruñó furioso.

Rin comenzó a correr, pero, algo ocurría, todo el bosque se oscurecía, como si la noche cayera de un momento a otro, y, entre los arboles del bosque, sombras y siluetas se asomaban, solo podían verse los brillantes y tétricos ojos rojos mirándola, se escuchaba que murmuraban algo, algo que ella simplemente no podía entender.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – Cuestionó asustada, al ver tantas sombras y ojos mirándola, la luz del sol desaparecía rápidamente.

– ¡Te dije que quites el sello! – El sujeto la tomo por la espalda y la arrojó con fuerza hasta golpearla con el altar – ¡Quita el maldito sello!

– ¡No, no lo haré! – Gritó asustada mientras se levantaba adolorida por el golpe – Solo quiero irme.

– No te iras, no dejaré que te vayas hasta que quites el sello – Gruñó acercándose a ella caminando lentamente.

Rin se espantó y miró hacia el bosque, sin importar nada, intentó correr con todas sus fuerzas, pero a los pocos metros algo la tomó por los tobillos haciéndola caer – ¿Qué? – Se dijo extrañada mirando sus piernas. Dos manos habían salido del suelo y la tomaban con fuerza.

El miedo se propagó más por su corazón comenzando a gritar por ayuda. La fuerza que apretaba sus tobillos era cada vez más fuerte y comenzaba a lastimarla, trató con desespero de soltarse usando sus manos

– ¡Suéltame, suéltame! – gritaba con desespero haciendo todo lo que podía para soltarse.

Mientras luchaba contra lo que fueran esas manos la oscuridad ganaba más y más terreno, hasta el punto que no podía ver el bosque, ni las sombras ni a aquel extraño sujeto, solo los brillantes ojos rojos y a escasos metros de distancia, la oscuridad creaba una penumbra abrumadora. La única luz que se veía era la del jarrón en la distancia que parecía brillar, las voces de las sombras se hicieron entendibles, suavemente susurraban – Quita el sello, quita el sello y déjanos salir –

– No, no quiero – Respondía mientras las lágrimas de miedo y desesperación escapaban por sus ojos – Solo quiero ir a casa, déjame ir, déjame ir por favor.

– Odio a los niños que lloran, los odio mucho, todo el tiempo, todos los días escucho sus llantos – Se escuchó la voz del hombre pero no podía verlo – Quita el sello y déjanos libres, Rin, déjanos salir.

– No, no lo voy a hacer – Tomó un kunai que llevaba con el que intentaría apuñalar las manos que la aprisionaban.

Rin estaba tan aterrada que sus manos temblaban tanto que no podía usar el kunai sin lastimarse, el dolor que sentía en los tobillos era cada vez mayor, pues las manos tenían unas garras afiladas. La tierra comenzó a removerse y lo que la sostenía emergía del suelo. Era el extraño hombre, pero ahora se veía mas demacrado, su ropa estaba por completo decolorada y roída, su cuerpo era esquelético, su piel gris con una terrible peste.

El corazón de Rin latía a mil por hora, su cuerpo sudaba frio y la piel estaba pálida, sus músculos se paralizaron y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

El hombre carecía de cabello salvo unos cuantos mechones blancos, se acercó a ella hasta revelar su rostro, el rostro de un muerto, carente de ojos en sus cuencas, nariz y labios inexistentes, la calavera se asomaba entre la carne podrida, se acercaba a la chica que no podía hacer nada por el pánico que la poseía.

– Si no quitas el sello, te unirás a los muertos y lloraras por toda la eternidad con nosotros – La voz era la de un espectro, la criatura abrió la boca mostrando unos largos y podridos colmillos, preparándose para morderla o devorarla viva.

Solo un agudo y fuerte grito se escuchó en todo el bosque.

– Te juro que la vi venir para acá, traté de detenerla pero no vi que dirección tomó, así que decidí ir a buscarte – Comentaba Kushina a Minato.

– Hiciste bien, Rin ni nadie debe entrar a este bosque solo – Agregó Minato.

Ambos caminaban por el bosque en busca de la joven ninja. Hasta que lograron escuchar el grito de Rin.

– ¡Es ella! – Alegó Kushina sorprendida.

– Vamos – Indicó Minato corriendo a toda velocidad en la dirección del grito.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a ese descampado donde está el altar. Allí vieron a Rin, arrodillada en el suelo tapándose la cara con las manos mientras lloraba con desespero y decía algo que no se podían entender.

– Rin – Llamaba Minato aproximándose a ella. Se acercó y la tomó suavemente por los hombros – ¿Rin que pasa?

Al sentir el tacto de su maestro la chica gritó con fuerza tratando se alejarse – ¡Lo quitaré, quitaré el sello, ya no me lastimes, ya no más! – Alegaba perdida sin ver la realidad actual, trató de correr, cosa que no pudo lograr pues sus piernas estaban heridas, terminado por caer al suelo.

– Rin – Exclamaron preocupados los dos – Rin, tranquila, mírame, todo está bien, nadie te va a lastimar – Decía Minato, tratando de que ya no se moviera y que lo mirara a él.

Rin seguía llorando y gritando que quitaría el sello, hasta que pudo ver al cielo y vislumbrar la luz del sol, luego vió el rostro de Minato y de Kushina que la miraban preocupados. Lentamente su respiración se calmaba y el temblor de su cuerpo también.

– Rin, todo está bien, estas a salvo – Dijo Kushina con una suave voz acariciando el cabello de la chica.

– Minato, Minato-Sensei, se, señora Kushina – Articulo con un nudo en la garganta mientras los miraba. Un gran alivió la inundó y se lanzó abrazando y aferrándose a su maestro, al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar una vez más – Él quería que, que quitara el sello, yo no quería, y me lastimó y luego las sombras y esos ojos rojos, tenía mucho miedo sensei.

Minato no entendía nada, solo podía saber que algo o alguien había atacado a su alumna, asustándola demasiado, miró a su esposa quien tampoco entendía nada. Kushina miró los tobillos de Rin, algo había arrancado sus sandalias y sus medias, dejando marcas en sus tobillos, marcas que sangraban.

– Tranquila Rin, sea lo que sea ya pasó y ese sujeto no te hará daño – Dijo Minato abrazándola para que la chica se calmara – Volveremos a la aldea, atenderemos tus heridas y nos dirás que fue lo que pasó – Agregó suavemente mientras la cargaba en sus brazos – Será mejor informar al tercero de lo que ocurrió, esto no me agrada – Susurró a Kushina quien asintió.

Los tres salieron del bosque en cuestión de minutos. Rin se había calmado ya y solo permanecía en los brazos de su maestro, al ver que habían salido del bosque pudo sentir un gran alivio, miró sobre el hombro de Minato en dirección a ese lugar para asegurarse que estaban ya lejos.

Justo en los límites del bosque, entre los árboles y arbustos, allí, estaba ese hombre, con su kimono negro, su sombrero de paja y larga cabellera gris, a su lado, el perro de ojos rojos. Los dos parecían mirarla sonriendo.


End file.
